Bourgeon
by Opast
Summary: Parcelle de vie d'Eren lorsqu'il était enfant, qui connut la perte d'innocence avant que son monde ne soit irrémédiablement changé par l'attaque des Titans. Ou les origines de sa haine à leur égard.


**Note** : J'avais déjà publié ce texte mais je l'avais supprimé car au final, je voulais en faire un long OS. J'ai changé d'avis. Encore une fois, j'espère que vous apprécierez !

* * *

 _Eren Jaeger, petit comme il l'était, insignifiant comme il l'était, n'avait jamais remis en question l'existence des Murs. Il ne connaissait rien de ce qu'il y avait au delà, rien d'autre que l'endroit qui l'avait vu naître; de sa maison jusqu'à la pierre chaude du Mur Maria. Par extension, tout ce qu'il connaissait résidait dans l'endroit où il était né, et nulle part ailleurs. Dehors, aucune chose n'attendait sa venue. Et dans ce monde, nourrir une quelconque curiosité pour l'extérieur était perçu comme on ne peut plus malvenu._

 _Eren donc, à sept ans, n'aspirait à rien, et à la fois à tout ce qui ne dépassait pas l'enclos sécuritaire des Murs. Aucune ambition de petit garçon, aucun rêve de partir à l'exploration. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela, qu'on se le dise; il n'avait jamais pu envisager d'autres perspectives. Dans un tel contexte, il n'y avait guère à se demander pourquoi son bonheur dépendait autant des autres et de la vie en communauté._

 _Puis vient un jour où il suffit d'un déclic pour que s'éveille la conscience, qui reste impulsive mais devient éclairée, immédiatement plus accordée avec la réalité cachée des choses. Bien qu'il n'attend pas que vous soyez prêts pour se produire, hélas. Mais il arrive toujours, tôt ou tard. Eren n'avait pas voulu ce moment. Quelque part, il aurait été mieux sans savoir, mais la décision avait déjà été prise pour lui..._

-)))-

Ce fut à l'âge d'à peine neuf ans que lui et Armin entendirent, pour la première fois, parler de Titans. Ça se fit à toute vitesse. Avec l'acidité des mots crus. Alors qu'ils nourrissaient avec entrain la complicité récente qui les liait, deux grands enfants avaient surgi de l'encoignure ombragée d'une maison et s'étaient postés devant eux. Rien d'anormal jusqu'à présent, Armin était la cible de quolibets incessants. En fait, Eren ne l'avait même jamais connu autrement. Néanmoins, il restait toujours immuablement impassible face à la méchanceté persistante que les plus grands déployaient sur lui. La bouche fendue d'un sourire pernicieux, ils portaient l'assurance imbécile de ceux qui s'apprêtaient à faire quelque chose de bien peu recommandable.

L'un s'était alors approché, avait pointé un doigt impoli vers leurs frêles silhouettes et, avec toute la malignité qu'il pouvait réunir à un si jeune âge, s'était exclamé : « On vous saluera du haut des Murs quand, aux Titans, on vous aura jetés en pâture ! »

Cette soudaine bravade avait été tout sauf spontanée, plutôt préméditée, et Eren et Armin se retrouvèrent plus pris de court que réellement blessés. Sans doute que ces deux vermines avaient passé la matinée à élucubrer une réplique qui saurait au mieux les piquer, et s'étaient alors empressés de les trouver.

La situation avait des allures embarrassantes. Les deux garçons demeurèrent interdits. Eren ne savait pas ce qu'était un Titan. Le nom lui évoquait une forme sans contour, désincarnée mais présente tout de même, comme s'il n'avait besoin que d'une précision pour que cette vision soit démystifiée. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. L'air qui caressa son visage lui murmurait des présages qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Des trombes de verre pilé lacéraient son estomac.

Était-ce pour cela qu'ils vivaient entre les Murs ? Si c'était aussi important, pourquoi tout adulte s'était bien gardé de le lui dire ? Les grands enfants avaient fait mouche. Armin se reprit vite. Eren, lui, chancela. Les couleurs se drainèrent de son visage. Dans la précipitation, en témoin silencieux du vif émoi qui avait envahi son ami et dans la crainte qu'il devienne brusquement dévoré par la colère, Armin lui saisit la main et s'enfuit avec lui.

 _Difficile d'expliquer, avant ça de comprendre, ce qui n'avait encore jamais été ressenti. Car une fois l'inimaginé révélé, c'est tout un monde de potentialités qui se restreint, tout un monde qui bascule sur son axe. Il serait alors naturel qu'en conséquence, une réaction de même ampleur s'opère dans l'esprit des jeunes concernés. Ainsi bouleversés, on ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qui naissait en eux, sans en avoir la certitude..._

Eren serra davantage la main froide qui glaçait la sienne. Même si ses jambes s'activaient instinctivement pour suivre la cadence, la raideur de ses muscles les faisait se déplier avec peine. Leurs chaussures battaient la mesure sur le sol pavé qui luisait doucement sous les rayons du soleil déclinant. Eren aurait pu dire qu'il adorait Armin à cet instant. Assurément soulagé d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter, alors que se distillait goutte à goutte l'horreur de la vérité. Sauf que dans le fond, ce qui apportait surtout une consolation à ce petit garçon était qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation... Qui aurait pu lui en tenir rigueur... Il n'y avait pas moyen que le grand mentait. Eren savait. C'était comme s'il avait oublié et que cela s'était rappelé à lui, avec l'autorité d'un passé étranger.

Sa gorge se contracta au point qu'il lui fut difficile de déglutir. N'en pouvant déjà plus, il tira doucement le bras d'Armin pour lui intimer de ralentir. Celui-ci s'était alors retourné et lui avait simplement soufflé, « Mon grand-père. » comme si cela résoudrait tout.

-)))-

Eren était sens-dessus-dessous. On aurait dit que quelqu'un l'avait secoué jusqu'à ce que ses membres pendent, désarticulés; puis qu'il avait été ré-assemblé pêle-mêle, tels ces pauvres et mal-aimés automates qui perdaient de leur identité à force d'être rapiécés avec les appendices des autres. Il n'avait plus bougé depuis qu'il s'était avachi dans un siège, il y a de ça un bon quart d'heure. Cela inquiétait Armin de le voir ainsi, dans une quasi-catatonie. D'ordinaire, Eren n'était pas un compagnon calme, bien que ses réactions n'étaient de toute manière jamais très mesurées.

Son grand-père avait eu un drôle d'air en les voyant débouler de la sorte sur le pas de sa porte, mais n'avait rien dit et les avait laissés entrer. C'était un homme dont les charmes de sa jeunesse avaient expiré depuis bien longtemps, et la gravité trahissait l'élasticité perdue de sa peau vieillissante. Ses dents usées formaient pourtant le sourire grisé d'une beauté qui n'avait ni âge ni apparence. Armin ne saurait le remercier pour tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté depuis la disparition de ses parents. Ou plutôt, il en était tellement conscient qu'il s'escrimait à être irréprochable et le plus attentionné possible envers lui.

Le vieillard conserva une mine orageuse pendant tout le temps au cours duquel son petit-fils lui raconta ce qui leur causait tant de misère et de tracas. La résignation s'installa progressivement sur ses traits, comme un ciel qui se voile. C'était le fatalisme de l'homme à qui il incombait la cruelle tâche de révéler à deux petits enfants, qu'il désirait joyeux au lieu de larmoyants, qu'il voyait beaux comme le chant des oiseaux, la mascarade qui s'était tenue sous leurs yeux... Il commença, bien morose, cette fastidieuse entreprise.

Sa voix chevrotante résonna longtemps à leurs oreilles. Il fit preuve d'une inventivité touchante pour expliquer sans trop de brusquerie la relation qui unissait Titan et humain, se servant de métaphores plus ou moins subtiles pour imager son propos. Oh bien sûr, Eren s'était déjà fait la réflexion que le monde extra-muros devait receler de danger, mais plus parce qu'il pouvait facilement s'y perdre que parce qu'il y serait mangé.

C'était peut-être pour ça d'ailleurs : les humains de Shiganshina qui arpentaient les rues, affaissés sur eux-mêmes comme une bougie fondue. C'était ça : ils s'apprêtaient qu'à tout instant, s'abattent sur eux la voracité des Titans. Quel bien funeste sort.

Tous les efforts que le vieil homme s'évertuait pourtant à fournir pesaient bien peu face à l'effroi et au désespoir qui emplirent ces deux garçons.

Quiconque, avec n'importe quel degré d'empathie, aurait eu son cœur volant en éclats face à un tel tableau.

Le grand-père d'Armin leur apprit que le Bataillon d'exploration ne consistait pas en la simple recherche de terres exploitables, mais plutôt en une reconquête des territoires infestés. Sur ces mots, il s'était soudainement levé, en leur assurant qu'il reviendrait aussi vite qu'il s'en était allé. Les deux garçons ne brisèrent pas le silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire; la main d'Armin qui serrait toujours celle d'Eren s'exprimait pour eux. Leurs doigts étaient entortillés et la moiteur qui les engluait était consolatrice, sinon incommode. L'aïeul revint peu de temps après, comme il leur avait promis. Reprenant gauchement place sur son tabouret, il ne perdit pas de temps et présentât l'ouvrage qu'il avait amené avec lui.

Un monde de possibilités s'ouvrit brusquement à Eren, alors qu'on lui passait en revue des paysages plus improbables les uns que les autres. Des étendues de poussière ocre volatile, des montagnes régurgitant du feu liquide... L'adrénaline grimpa dans sa poitrine et finit par se déverser dans tout son corps. Ses yeux s'embuèrent sous le coup de l'émotion.

Ici, rien ne semblait le prédestiner, ou qui que ce soit, à vivre des aventures merveilleuses. Pour certains, c'était simple : il suffisait de faire remonter à la surface les gènes demeurés latents pour qu'ils soient entraînés irrésistiblement par leur propre nature dans l'aventure. Mais pas Eren. Pas confiné entre ces Murs. Pourtant, en cet instant, c'était comme s'il avait été arraché à une torpeur qui l'anesthésiait depuis trop longtemps et qu'un nouveau souffle lui était insufflé. A la fois, il se sentait mis dans la confidence, mais dans une confidence importune, vaine puisqu'ils étaient tous condamnés.

-)))-

Le grand-père d'Armin n'eut pas besoin de leur faire promettre de garder le silence sur leur savoir nouvellement acquis, ainsi que sur tout ce qui avait trait au monde extérieur. Ils étaient déjà conscients que partager ce type d'information était de quelque manière prohibé, dans la façon qu'avait leur institutrice de les réprimander. Parce qu'elle n'aimait pas voir les yeux de ses élèves voler vers des contrées lointaines qu'elle-même n'était pas autorisée à aborder, sans aucun doute. Les enfants de Shiganshina avaient accès à un enseignement de la lecture et de l'écriture, dispensé dans une petite bâtisse en pierre qui faisait office d'école, tout près de l'église.  
Inutile de préciser que le suivi de ces leçons par les plus jeunes ne constituait pas une priorité pour les parents, ce qui ne les amenait pas à faire preuve d'une très grande régularité dans leur apprentissage si rudimentaire qu'il soit... Grisha Jaeger vous aurait quoi qu'il arrive affirmé que la force de caractère ne s'acquérait pas derrière un pupitre.

D'ailleurs, le temps poursuivait sa route, le couvre-feu approchait et Eren devait se presser de retrouver son chez-soi. Il n'osa pas demander s'il pouvait rentrer seul car il ne faisait pas confiance en sa voix. Le grand-père d'Armin se proposa alors naturellement pour le reconduire et Eren ne put rien dire face à cela, rien faire que d'attendre l'heure où il pourrait se libérer de tout ça.  
Le chemin jusqu'à sa maison ne fut qu'une longue procession agonisante de pensées qui s'entrechoquaient, se jetant contre ses tempes pour sortir, _sortir_ , non s'enfuir même; dans l'espoir peut-être insensé de s'évaporer au contact de l'air.

Suite à un aurevoir bâclé devant le perron de sa maison et un échange de regard avec Armin qui en disait long, Eren franchit la porte et déposa ses chaussures à l'entrée, symétriquement espacées comme des pierres tombales. Il fit tout ce qu'il est normalement censé faire, il embrasse sa mère et manque son père car calfeutré dans sa cave; ce soir encore, comme bien d'autres soirs.  
Jamais aucun son ne filtre de cet endroit sous la surface et Eren avait depuis longtemps appris à ne pas chercher ce qui ne voulait pas être vu. Il ne parla que peu à sa mère depuis son retour et ce qu'elle ne réalisa pas, c'était que quelque chose était vivant en lui maintenant. Il possédait un nouveau battement de cœur et un autre ensemble de poumons. Contrairement à hier, ou même il y a quelques heures, il veut en savoir plus sur le monde qui l'entoure. Peut-être essayer de comprendre une partie de ce que son père sait au fin fond de sa cave.

Après le souper, Eren s'allonge sur son lit, l'obscurité est absolue. Il s'imagine être n'importe où sur Terre, flottant même à travers l'espace, mais il attend juste. Tout le monde a un ciel et une terre. Sauf qu'ici, il y avait aussi une gauche et une droite, des murs et des obstacles pour les renseigner sur ce qu'ils étaient tous. Ils n'iraient jamais nulle part, ils étaient où ils étaient, étaient ce qu'ils étaient.  
Pendant un moment terrifiant, la pièce autour de lui sembla tanguer et une colère froide, paralysante le submergea. Quelque chose en lui, quelque chose qui partait du cœur pour tirailler son âme et son cerveau, se tordait d'agonie et hurlait de frayeur. Il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer à vivre comme ça encore longtemps, comme une coquille vide. Tout le monde savait et personne ne lui avait rien dit. Il fallait que sa vie change... ou qu'elle finisse. Plus tard, oui, plus tard... Il lui semblait qu'il pourrait tout accomplir. Tout accomplir, si cela signifiait enfin vivre.


End file.
